


Honeymooning

by 2SpaceGays



Category: Batwoman (Comic), DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 06:32:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9980600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2SpaceGays/pseuds/2SpaceGays
Summary: One morning on Kate and Maggie's honeymoon.





	

It’s the cool breeze across her bare shoulders that wakes her. The window had been left open to beckon it inside, to compensate for the heat generated by their skin, sometimes made stifling by their close proximity and necessitating that they untangle their limbs and separate – but the air that filtered inside now is cooler and sharper than Maggie likes, and not even the warmth of Kate’s breath against her collarbone or the press of her naked flesh along one side of her body, can keep the goosebumps from prickling on her skin, or the usually soft peaks of her breasts from tightening into hard buds.

She could stretch out her arm to pull the covers higher and let the warmth they offer lull her back to sleep, but the grogginess has already gone from her head and the heaviness from her eyelids, and the rain that clatters heavily on the balcony just outside the window promises that sleep will not come easy.

Still, it’s a long while before Maggie removes herself from the bed, content in playing her fingers up and down her lover’s spine, rubbing the warm, pale skin and the muscle underneath with tender adoration, tracing the nautical star tattooed on her back, and watching the steady rise and fall of her body and all the minute, familiar movements Kate makes when she sleeps.

Only when her bladder’s insistence that she relieve herself becomes too strong to ignore does she ease herself out from under her sleeping beauty, drawing the covers over her body as she goes.

Then, jeans fitted snuggly around her hips and tank-top pulled across her chest, she stands with her nondescript mug of instant coffee – some European brand she isn’t particularly fond of, but which has dominated the kitchenettes of every hotel they’ve stopped at so far – to watch the storm over the grey, churning bay. Picturesque as it might be, Maggie thinks, it will put a damper on their plans for the day, necessitating that they huddle together under an umbrella they would first have to find, and eradicating any chance of the afternoon swims they’ve habitually enjoyed.

It’s a gloomy thought interrupted by hands sliding around her waist. Kate takes advantage of her inattention and the skin left exposed by her clothing: the line of flesh revealed by her low-riding jeans is occupied by wandering hands, and the bared back of her neck is marked with a soft kiss. Maggie relaxes readily into the embrace and accepts the second kiss offered to her cheek.

“No exploring today,” she notes, glumness in her voice that does nothing to perturb the fingers playing at her fly.

“Good,” Kate mumbles against her cheek, so close Maggie can feel the smirk curling her lips which persuade her own into lifting.

She guesses they had something to do after all.


End file.
